jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Boba Fett123/Archiv
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Bilderquellen Hallo Boba Fett123, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 250px-Story 4.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite 4.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Admiral Ackbar 14:05, 5. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich bitte dich, davon abzusehen, Bilder aus dem Internet hochzuladen und dann keine Quelle anzugeben, in der Hoffnung, das wir sie sowieso nicht rausfinden. Urheberrechtlich geschützte Werke zu verbreiten ist kein Kavaliersdelikt und kann zu Konsequenzen führen. Daher werden Bilder ohne Quellen direkt wieder gelöscht. Das hochladen von Fremden FanArts, also Bilder, die nicht von dir erstellt wurden, ist generell nicht erlaubt. Pandora Diskussion 14:35, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ja ist ja okay tut mir Leid. Ich hatte halt gedacht das ich auch Fan-Arts von anderen Leuten hochladen darf aber jetzt weiß ich es besser. Vielen Dank Gruß Boba Fett123 14:37, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hallo Boba Fett123, ich habe deine Benutzerseite von Jedipedia:Benutzer nach Benutzer:Boba Fett123 verschoben, da Benutzerseiten nicht im Jedipedia-Namensraum erstellt werden. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:22, 5. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Scharmützel vom Rishi-Mond Hallo Boba Fett123, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten? Sieh dir bitte das hier mal an und könntest du deine (hoffentlich gute) Meinung darüber auf diese Seite schreiben. Das wäre sehr nett. Danke, Clone Commander Keller 16:20, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Mach ich doch gerne. Ich finde den Artikel super und hab deswegen natürlich auch positiv abgestimmt. Boba Fett123 16:58, 9. Apr. 2010 (CEST)Boba Fett123 ::Vielen Dank! Gruß, Clone Commander Keller 17:43, 9. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Vorschau right|350px Hallo Boba Fett123, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:40, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Upps Sorry hatte ich vergessen tut mir Leid, soll nicht wieder vorkommen. Gruß Boba Fett123 16:43, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Bitte beachte weiterhin die Vorschau zu benutzen. Kit Diskussion 19:37, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Bitte beachten. Kit Diskussion 19:50, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja ist ja gut^^. Ich hau halt mal einen Fehler rein, denn ich trotzdem erst danach bemerke. Gruß Boba Fett123 19:52, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wenn du die Vorschau benutzen würdest und dann auch guckst, dann passiert dir das nicht. BIld:--).gif Kit Diskussion 19:53, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Wenn ich sie benutze nicht und wenn ich mal denke es ist nur eine kleine Änderung und sie nicht benutze haut irgentetwas daneben .-. Boba Fett123 19:56, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Vorlagen auf Diskussionen Hallo Boba Fett123, erstmal ist es natürlich schön, wenn du andere Leute an Sachen, wie etwa die Vorschau erinnerst. Allerdings sollte man dann auch wirklich die entsprechende Vorlage verwenden, und nicht noch direkt was dahinter schreiben. Die Vorlagen sind von erfahrenen Benutzern so gemacht, das das wichtige darin enthalten ist, zusätzliche Kommentare sind idr nicht nötig. Zudem ist das markieren als kleine Änderung keine Lösung, da dies an der Sache selbst nichts ändert. Pandora Diskussion 16:12, 11. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Hmm ok danke für den kleinen Tipp. Ich dachte das Markieren als kleine Änderung, würde dann unter Letzte Änderungen nicht auftauchen, war zumindest bei mir mal so. Gruß Boba Fett123 15:16, 12. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Man kann in den Einstellungen einstellen, dass kleine Änderungen nicht auftauchen, die ist aber eher unüblich, da teilweise auch wichtige Änderungen oder gar Vandalismus als kein markiert sind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:30, 12. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Hmm ok stimmt jetzt wo ich da auch mal geguckt hab. Bei mir ist es aber ausgestellt, naja ist ja auch egal. Danke für die Infos Gruß Boba Fett123 16:30, 13. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Neue Artikel Moin Moin. Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass du beim Erstellen neuer Artikel, wie z.B. bei der Adamant du als erstes schreibst, was das überhaupt ist, da man das sonst nicht sofort sieht. Beachte dabei diese bearbeitung von mir. Ohne diese Information weiß man gar nicht, worum es in dem Artikel geht. Dabei ist es nicht wichtig, wer der Kommandant ist, sondern an aller erster Stelle sollte das Schiff an sich stehen. Kit Diskussion 19:37, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ok beim nächsten Mal werde ich darauf achten. Gruß Boba Fett123 19:39, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Quellen In Artikel werden nur Quellen angegeben, die auch wirklich beim Erstellen verwendet wurden. Bitte daher keine Quellen ergänzen, ohne auch neuen Inhalt zu ergänzen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:46, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ok werde ich beachten Boba Fett123 19:49, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Inaktiv Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit leider mehr inaktiv sein, da ich momentan einfach zu viel anderes um die Ohren habe. Ich werde mich aus meinen UC´s zurückziehen und wenn nur noch kleine Änderungen an Artikeln vornehmen. Ich bitte es zu entschuldigen, ich werde wenn es sich beruhigt hat wieder mehr für euch da sein. Boba Fett123 15:40, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Ich bin wieder dabei, doch werde mich anderen Sachen widmen als meinen alten UC's. Boba Fett123 18:01, 4. Mai 2010 (CEST) Republic Heroes sagmal Boba hast du lust auf eine zusammen arbeit bei Republic Heroes? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 18:54, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ich muss ja leider sagen, dass ich das Spiel noch nicht allzuviel gespielt habe und daher über lange nicht alles Bescheid weiß. Aber ich kann gerne versuchen dir zu helfen wird dann aber wahrscheinlich nicht allzu ausführlich ausfallen ;). Gruß Boba Fett123 17:00, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::naja oder wir warten noch bis du das spiel durchgespielt hast. ansonsten wag ich mich da mal ran(ich würde aber auch warten :-) ) möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:26, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Du kannst damit gerne anfangen und wenn ich denn etwas zu verbessern weiß, werde ich dieses natürlich tun, weil ich auch leider nicht sagen kann wann ich dazu komme es mal wieder zu spielen. Gruß Boba Fett123 20:28, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Aso ok dann mach ich UC rein und du trägst dich dann am besten mit ein (wegen den Änderungen) möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:39, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Ok werde ich machen und danke das du mich gefragt hast. Gruß Boba Fett123 20:44, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) Abjetten Hallo Boba Fett123. Dein Artikel Abjetten weißt noch erhebliche sprachliche Mängel auf und ist auserdem nicht aus der In-Universe-Perspektive geschrieben, weshalb er in der Form nicht beibehalten werden kann. Bitte überarbeite den Artikel dahingehend noch, andernfalls muss er in 24 Stunden gelösht werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:29, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ja kann ich gerne machen aber was meinst du mit der In Universe Perspektive? Gruß Boba Fett123 16:32, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) Mitarbeit: The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes Hallo Boba Fett123, wie ich (mit Freude) feststellen konnte, habt ihr Republic Heroes Under Construction gesetzt. Ich möchte hiermit fragen, ob meine Mitarbeit erwünscht ist, da ich finde, dass der Artikel im derzeitgen Zustand eine Katastrophe ist. Ich hoffe das sich das im Laufe der Zeit da noch was verändert. Ad. Ackbar Ackbars Haus 19:19, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Also meinet wegen ja wir sprechen das meiste im Chat ab kommst du auch(ad. Ackbar)? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 19:23, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Meinetwegen auch gerne hoffe du schaust mal im Chat vorbei. Gruß Boba Fett123 19:27, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Boba kannst du bitte mission 8-14 schreiben bei mir ist da alles weg, eil mein PC abgestürtst ist und ich hab kein Bock mehr das alles nochmal von vorne zu spielen. Danke möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 17:46, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Kann ich machen. Gruß Boba Fett123 10:38, 13. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::und kommst du wieder in den Chat? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 10:39, 13. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Natürlich doch ich musste blos erstmal so weit sein. Boba Fett123 10:40, 13. Mai 2010 (CEST) Aguarl III‎ Hallo Boba Fett123, ich habe eben den Kommentar gelesen, mit dem du deine letzte Änderung an dem Artikel Aguarl III versehen hast und wollte dir diese gerne beantworten. Die meisten Informationen, die du in deinen Artikel noch nicht eingebaut has, stammen aus dem Essential Atlas - besitzt du den? - an Hand dessen Kartenmaterial und Texten man häufig noch einige Sachen erfahen kann. Ansonsten nehme ich an, dass der Rest aus Der Fluss des Chaos stammt. '''Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:35, 17. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ja natürlich habe ich denn, ansonsten hätte ich es wohl auch kaum geschrieben. Ja das stimmt wohl aber hier gibt es wirklich nicht mehr und der Rest wird wohl aus dem Comic sein, welches ich aber leider nicht besitze. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:13, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Wie kannst du dann bitte den Comic als Quelle angeben? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:16, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Da ich die einige Infos von diesem Buch habe und das Comic, da auch als Quelle angegeben ist. Boba Fett123 17:19, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Okay, ich habe jetzt noch mal ein bisschen was ergänzt, das sollte auf jeden Fall erstmal reichen. Da ich River of Chaos auch nicht besitze, kann ich nicht beurteilen, was daraus wichtiges zu erfahren sein könnte. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:54, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Gut, dann verstehe ich, wieso du es dazu geschrieben hast, aber nur weil das in dem Buch als Quelle angegeben wurde, musst du es nicht noch zusätzlich dazu schreiben. Bitte nächstes Mal daran denken. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:56, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ok werde ich machen und an Lord Tiin nochma Dankeschön. Boba Fett123 18:36, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) Republic Heroes Hi Boba ich wollte nur nochmal bescheid sagen das ich die letzten fehlenden Level bald nachholen werde also wenn du die nicht machen möchtest ist das ok. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:54, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Mach das, ich werde mich wohl aus der UC zurückziehen, da ich auch einfach nicht mehr dazu komme es zu spielen. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:14, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::mal wieder :) würde mich aber freuen wenn du es noch versuchst da ich ansonsten kommplett alleine wäre möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:27, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ja tut mir Leid, aber das habe ich ja von Anfang an angedroht. Gruß Boba Fett123 20:29, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) Was hast du wann angedroht? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:47, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass es nicht so mein Thema ist und das ich mal sehen werde, was ich mache. Boba Fett123 20:50, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) Quellenangaben Hi, nur zu den Band/Seitenangaben, die du momentan einträgst: könntest du bitte darauf achten, dass zwischen dem Quellen-Link und dem eine Leerzeile steht und die beiden Kursivstriche () vor der Seitenangabe stehen? Die Form sollte also beispielsweise so aussehen: *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Band I, Seite 353) Ansonsten finde ich es gut, dass die Quellenangaben durch dich ein bisschen spezifiziert werden. Viele Grüße und schöne Pfingsten, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:56, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ja ok ich werde ab jetzt drauf achten. Hab mir schon gedacht, dass gleich was kommt, da du ja hintermir her gearbeitet hast. Dann habe ich versucht es auch so zu machen und hoffe da auch jetzt immer dran zu denken. Ja ich habe mir gedacht, da ich es irgendwo bei den Richtlinien, glaube ich, gesehen habe, dass könte ich wohl mal machen. Ich denke ich werde das ganze auch noch mit allen Artikeln, welche mit diesem Buch verlinkt sind tun, da ich da ja im Moment eh dran arbeite. Dir auch ein wunderschönes Pfingstfest und liebe Grüße zurück. Boba Fett123 15:03, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Lord Tiin.: es wäre schön, wenn du Neulingen die aktuellen Varianten nennen würdest. Wozu gibt es sonst die Vorlage:Band?! *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' :::Laut der seite Richtlinien heißt es. Ich zitiere: Für Angaben aus dem mehrbändigen Lexikon The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia wird die Form (Band I, Seite 123) verwendet. ... und so habe ich es auch gemacht. Gruß Boba Fett123 19:47, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Die Richtlinien sind uralt und gelten nur bedingt. Es ist sehr löblich, dass du nicht wie einige andere Mist baust, nur du kannst mir und den anderen Usern ruhig glauben: Das, was du machst, ist keineswegs verboten, aber da wir uns um einen einen einehitlichen Look bemühen und die Vorlage:Band neuer ist und ebenfalls offiziel,, benutzen wir diese. Übrigens geht diese viel schneller als deine Variante ;-) Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 19:50, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Naja wenn euch das so wichtig ist, werde ich es ab jetzt so machen wie du es sagst. Danke für die Info aber bei mir muss es den dochmal auf die komplizierte Art gemacht werden. Für heute ist sowieso erstmal Schluss und ich werde mir die Tage auch nicht die Mühe machen, dass was ich jetzt geändert habe wieder zu ändern, werde es ab jetzt aber richtig machen. Schönes Pfingstfest wünsch ich auch dir noch Gruß Boba Fett123 19:54, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::XD Wünsche ich dir auch. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 19:57, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::@Hate: Ich muss gestehen, dass ich die Vorlage bisher noch gar nicht entdeckt hatte. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:09, 23. Mai 2010 (CEST) Hi Boba Fett123, du bearbeitest ja gerade bei unzähligen Artikeln die Seitenzahlen, bzw. entfernst diese auch, sofern du etwas nicht im Buch Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z finden kannst. Mir ist nur gerade beim Artikel Wasserangriffstruppen aufgefallen, dass du das Buch auch hier als Quelle entfernt hast. Es ist jedoch häufiger so, dass eine bestimmte Person, oder auch eine Organisation im Kontext eines anderen Artikels behandelt wird, jedoch selbst nicht separat erwähnt wird. Daher bitte ich dich, bei den Artikeln, bei denen du die Quelle entfernt hast, noch einmal zu überlegen, ob diese tatsächlich nicht erwähnt werden. Bei dem von mir angegebenen Artikel habe ich die Seitenzahl übrigens nachgetragen, falls du nachschauen möchtest, ob die Informationen stimmen. Dann hoffe ich auch weiterhin auf gute Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:58, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Ja ich habe es gesehn, dass du es wieder rückgängig gemacht und eine Seitenzahl hinzugefügt hast. Ich habe natürlich auch nachgekuckt ob es dort steht und ja du hast recht, doch handelt es sich hierbei doch wirklich nur um eine kleine Erwähnung, die keine wirklichen Informationen an den Tag legt oder? Ich werde jetzt auf jeden Fall besser drauf achten, ob es nicht doch irgendwo zu finden ist. Doch finde ich es wie eben gesagt bei so einer kleinen Erwähnung wie bei den Wasserkampftruppen unnötig, dass Buch als Quelle anzugeben. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:07, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ja, da hast du an sich schonmal recht, für einzelne Erwähnungen ist es unnötig, aber zumindest bei den Wasserangriffstruppen ist es so, dass sich quasi der ganze Einleitungssatz darauf stützt, weil das Buch scheinbar die einzige Quelle für die deutschen Namen der Truppen ist. Daher denke ich, sollte man das lieber drin lassen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:12, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ok wie du meinst, ich werde jetzt auch noch besser darauf achten, was ich lösche und was nicht. Danke für die Info liebe Grüße Boba Fett123 19:52, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) BenutzerDisku: Egozocker Vielleicht ist es ne blöde Frage, aber warum wurde die Begrüßung von mir direkt wieder gelöscht? Mfg, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 21:11, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Will ich dir gerne sagen. Ein neuer Benutzer bekommt nämlich erst eine Begrüßung, wenn er auch einen Artikel geschrieben oder bearbeitet hat. Gruß Boba Fett123 21:13, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Na dann werd ich mich wohl daran halten. Danke dir. Mfg, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 21:14, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Dafür nicht, wir sind doch alle hier um uns zu helfen. Boba Fett123 21:16, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::freunde?Weil du voll nett bist! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Commander Cody CC-2224 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:48, 25. Mai 2010) :::::1. Bitte immer signieren! 2. Vorschau benutzen! 3. Warum fragst du jeden, ob er dein Freund sein will? Dies hier ist eine Enzyklopädie, kein Chat-Raum! Kit Diskussion 21:50, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Danke dir ;). Ja meinetwegen gerne ich werde dich eintragen. Danke Kit aber lass ihn die Leute doch fragen. Boba Fett123 21:52, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Viele seiner Kommentare auf Diskussionen bestehen jedoch (leider) aus diesen Fragen. Ich habe ihn schojn einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass das hier eine Enzyklopädie ist und kein Ort, an dem an erster Stelle Kontakte finden steht (dafür gibts spezielle SW-Foren!). Ich finde es in Ordnung, wenn er in einer Diskussion, die sowieso eher ein kleiner Plausch über einen Artikel ist (Informationen, die man weitergeben möchte bei nem UC oder so) das fragt, jedoch sollte er meines erachtens es lassen, in Diskussionen, wo er keinen Beitrag gegeben hat, die Beteiligten zu fragen, ob sie seine Freunde sein wollen. Kit Diskussion 21:56, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Ja ok, dass stimmt wohl es ist mir auch schon öfters aufgefallen, dass seine Disskusionsbeiträge meistens aus der Frage besteht ob er und der Benutzer Freunde seien wollen oder er jemanden fragt ob er einen Artikel mit ihm schreibt. Erstes find ich auch nicht umbedingt gut, aber ich fand es jetzt bei mir nicht weiter schlimm, da er mich ja auch noch gelohbt hat :). Boba Fett123 22:04, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) Hinweis Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen dass die Top 300 Bearbeiterliste so weit an der Infobox ist dass man es nicht mehr runterscrollen kann. Ich gucke da auch öfters mal rein.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 10:28, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Das hängt wohl von browser und der Bildschirmbreite ab. Bei meinen Einstellungen funktioniert es. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:30, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ich mache es auch gerade von einem anderen Browser als sonst immer (Bin gerade in Safari, sonst bin ich immer im Explorer). Bei dem Explorer hat es auch immer geklappt--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 10:32, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Also bei mir sieht es ganz normal aus und ich bin mit Firefox unterwegs. Trotzdem danke für die Info. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:18, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) Danke Hallo Boba Fett 123 Danke dass du mich auch in deine Freundesliste aufgenommen hast und nochmals Danke das du meine Benutzerseite verbessert hast.Datei:--).gif Ach ja hab jetzt auch eine andere Signatur. --Boba F. 20:36, 31. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Kein Problem, ich hoffe es war mit der Benutzerseite so richtig? Ok war ja nicht bös gemeint mit der Signatur, doch denke ich, dass es, da es so viele Bobas gibt besser ist. Achja Themen bitte immer auf der Diskussionseite fortsetzen, wo sie angefangen wurden. Gruß Boba Fett123 19:13, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Danke Danke das du so viele SLA Vorlagen bei den Artikeln von Jimi Blue reingesetzt hast. Auch noch so schnell: ich habe ja auch ein bisschen geholfen. PS: Ich finde so was unmöglich--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 19:44, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Kein Problem, wenn ich gerade online bin und sowas sehe, muss dagegen angegangen sein. Ich kann es auch nicht verstehen aber naja einige Leute brauchen das wohl. Auch danke an dich für die Hilfe. Gruß Boba Fett123 19:50, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Reihennamen Reihennmane bitte mit Halbgeviertstrich (– zu finden unten bei den Sonderzeichen), und nicht mit Minus (-) abtrennen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:17, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ok werde ich machen und danke für die Info. Gruß Boba Fett123 11:19, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST)